Meeting Lily Fenton and Jake Manson
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: It's all in the title!


Meeting Lily Fenton and Jake Manson.

**Hi me again! This is my second story my first one I put up a few weeks ago, I do also have another one but that's taking me ages to write. This story has 2 of my own creations in it, they are Lily and Jake. This story was also set when Danny was 13 so he hasn't got his powers yet! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Lily and Jake of course…. And finally if some of my spelling and words are off I'm sorry, I'm English and I only got 42/50 on my spelling test. Anyway on with the story….**

**Danny-PVO**

It was only September the 28th, and that was the day me and my family were going to go and have a party. The party was to my sister, Jazz, whose 15th birthday was today, everyone was there even Tucker and Sam, but it was also the day that we got a knock at our door, my dad went to open it. As he open it there was a very tall Indian-American lady standing there. And that's when my dad shouted, "Hey Danny, Jazz. I have a surprise for you!" We walked over to the door and the lady came in, she also had lots of bags with her.

"What going on?" I asked Jazz, she only shrugged her shoulders, but my mum had a very big smile on her face.

"Danny," My dad begun to speak again, "This is Miss Tinnier; she is from the orphanage of America." I looked around the room seeing everyone was looking at the lady.

"Hi everyone, I have come to drop two children off to their new homes!" Stated Miss Tinnier, "Come on you two…." She gestured her head toward the door, where a young boy around my age walked in. His hair was black, like mine, he also had icy-blue eyes, a bit like mine, though his hair was black, it was much messier than mine, it stuck up in all directions and his spikey fringe came to just above his eyes. He then walked over to Miss Tinnier, where you could hear him say, "She won't come in, she has started to cry again."

Miss Tinnier then answered the boy, "Don't worry Jake. Let her cry for a bit she misses her family."

"Ok….." Said Jake, he had a sad face about him, like he had lost his family as well. That's when I got the idea of going to see if the girl was ok.

**Sam-PVO**

I saw everything that Danny walked outside to see if the girl was ok. But the boy, Jake I think his name was, walked over to my parents and started to talk to them, Miss Tinnier also walked over to them. That was when my parents bent down and started to hug Jake. I was so confused. I walked over to them and looked at the boy, he was defiantly a Goth, and I knew that from the clothes that he wore. He wore black jeans, dark blue top, black and dark blue sneakers and a black hoodie with the initial 'J' on it.

I stood next to the boy and the next thing I knew was that my mum had said, "Sam, this is Jake. Your new adopted brother!" I didn't know what to say, I wasn't angry I was actually really happy. I smiled, walked up to Jake and gave him a big hug! Something I'd never do in public! I was surprised, Jake was hugging me back. We let go of each other and smiled.

Miss Tinnier then said, "Well I don't think that I need to help, with anything over here. I better go and see if Lily will come in now." She then walked off and out the door. I started to have a conversation with Jake; it seems I can get along with new people, in your face Tucker!

**Danny-PVO**

I took a quick look back before I walked outside and I saw that Sam was giving Jake a very big hug, I also heard Mrs Manson say that Jake was Sam's new brother! I was so happy for her! I walked out of the door to see that there was a girl sat on the step, with her head on her knees, I then slowly walked up next to her and sat down. I then gained enough courage to ask her, "I'm Danny, what's your name?" She lifted up her head and I took a quick look at her; she had bright-icy blue eyes, raven-black hair that was styled like mine but went past her ears and her clothes were consistent of tight red top, black jeans, black jacket and, I think I could see red boots on her feet. She looked so much like me! I quickly smiled at her and she only looked at me.

"Lily…." She slowly answered. I saw that her eyes were blood shot red, from hours of crying, but I didn't stare.

"Well Lily, come inside we are having a party, you have come just in time for the games! I added. She looked at me and smiled happily. I then stood up and held out my hand, she took my hand, as we turn around, we saw Miss Tinnier standing there and smiling.

She then said, "Lily, Danny. Could you both come her I want to take some blood samples, to test if you are related at all. Only because you two look so alike." I nodded and held my arm out, she took some blood and then she looked at Lily, Lily also had her arm out, but as Miss Tinnier took her blood I could see Lily go green!

"Thank you dears." Miss Tinnier answered, she then shouted "Lily, Jake all you bags and belongings are in the hallway."

"Thank you for everything Miss Tinnier!" Lily and Jake both yelled happily at the same time. And with that Miss Tinnier said her last good-byes, told my parents that the blood tests should be back in a few months and then she left. We walked in to the lounge we everyone was standing there, just like lemons.

That's when my dad walked in to the middle of the room and shouted, "Who's up for the first game of limbo?" everyone laughed including Lily. My dad then started some music, picked up a stick and my mum took the other side, they lifted the stick up so it was about the height of their shoulders. That's when the fun started; people were laughing, dancing and limbering! I watched Lily as she did the limbo; she was smiling like she had never smiled before. My parents then did a limbo challenge; who could get the lowest. Sam and Lily were the last two players left that hadn't touched the stick, the stick was about waist height, Sam leaned backwards and made it under the stick, Lily also made it. They both struggled when it got to the height of just above the knee; Sam hit the stick and Lily fell over and on to her back! In the end we called it a draw.

After the party, almost everyone had left. Sam and Jake were still round but when they left I had to show Lily round the house. When we got to my room, we walked in to find that there was another bed in there, I didn't mind at all. We then went back downstairs got Lily's entire bags and put them in our room. We then got ready for bed and said good night to our parents. We both fell asleep knowing that we both have a sort of new happy family.

** I hope that you liked the story; my next one will be up soon. My next story is going to be called 'Lily, Jake what really happened to you?' It's set about four months after this one, so Danny still won't have his powers. But we find out more about Lily and Jake, because we get the blood test back. Look out for it!**

**Catch you later dudes! Xoxox.**


End file.
